marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Lane Davies
| birth_place = Dalton, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1973-present | known_for = numerous guest appearances on soaps, TV shows and films | series = Married... with Children | character = Harry Ashland | episodes = "The Godfather" (Season 5) }} Lane Davies (born July 31, 1950) makes a guest appearance as Chicago City Alderman Harry Ashland in the 5th season episode titled "The Godfather". Personal life Davies was born in Dalton, Georgia, the son of Emily and Bill Davies.Lane Davies Biography (1950-) He has three brothers. He graduated from Middle Tennessee State University with cum laude honors for his degree in speech and theater. Currently, he resides in Georgia with his family. He has two sons, Nathan Hamilton and Thatcher Lee. Stage roles On stage, Davies has worked with such companies as the Trinity Square Repertory Company of Providence, Rhode Island; Atlanta's Alliance Theater; Houston's Alley Theatre; The Old Globe Theater in San Diego; the Georgia Shakespeare Festival; the Globe Playhouse in Los Angeles, as well as with the two companies he founded and co-founded. His classical credits include Henry IV, Mark Antony, Hamlet, The Taming of the Shrew, Much Ado About Nothing, The Two Gentlemen of Verona, Orlando, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Romeo & Juliet, Twelfth Night, Macbeth, and Richard III, as well as the direction of several productions. Some of his more contemporary work includes: Boolie in Driving Miss Daisy, David Crockett in the highly acclaimed Crockett By Himself, Slim in Of Mice and Men and William Desmond Taylor in a revival of Mack and Mabel. In 1988, Davis co-founded the Kingsmen Shakespeare Company in cooperation with California Lutheran University. Kingsmen Shakespeare Company was listed, in 2004, as a Major Festival in the book Shakespeare Festivals Around the World by Marcus D. Gregio (Editor). In 2007-2008, Davies founded the Tennessee Shakespeare Festival in Bell Buckle, TN, as a professional summer company. Its first production was Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" (one of Davies' favorites) set in Athens, GA, instead of Athens, Greece.http://tennesseeshakespearefestival.com/Admin.html Lane is now involved in many productions in Middle Tennessee, including multiple performances with the Tennessee Repertory Theater in Nashville.http://www.tennesseerep.org/0809season/sweeneytodd.asp Television roles Lane has appeared in lead or supporting roles in four short-lived comedies; Good & Evil, Woops!, The Crew, and The Mommies. He had appeared as a feature actor on a number of shows, including Married... with Children, Major Dad, Scrubs, Seinfeld, Just Shoot Me!, and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, where he played a time-travelling psychopath Tempus. He also had recurring roles on 3rd Rock from the Sun, The Practice, Coach, Complete Savages, The Nanny, Dallas, The Golden Girls, Empty Nest and Ellen. Davies also played a role in the first Russian-American television crime drama, Russians in the City of Angels, also known as A Force of One, a new 12-part series that aired in Russia. Besides Lane, other American actors featured on the show included Eric Roberts, Gary Busey, and Sean Young as well as Russian stars such as acclaimed Russian filmmaker and actor Rodion Nahapetov, and Ekaterina Rednikova. Lane also guest starred on Good Luck Charlie season 2 episode 5 DUNCANS vs DUNCANS as Mr. Crump. Soap opera roles Davies also had a prolific body of work in daytime soap operas. *His first role was as Evan Whyland on Days of our Lives, which he played from 1981 to 1982. * In 1992, he filled in for Ronn Moss as Ridge Forrester on The Bold and the Beautiful as temporary replacement while Moss was on leave. * Davies was cast as Dr. Cameron Lewis on General Hospital from 2002 to 2004. He again appeared opposite Grahn; the two resolved their issues and were friends, and she had joined GH as lawyer Alexis Davis in 1996. However, Davies was never prominently featured during his time on the show, and his character was written out just a little more than a year after he joined the show. * Davies took up the role of MacKenzie Johnson on the web series "The Bay", replacing fellow soap actor John Callahan. Film roles His film roles include The Magic of Lassie with James Stewart, Stephanie Zimbalist, and Mickey Rooney; Body Double with Melanie Griffith; Impure Thoughts with Brad Dourif; and Funland with David Lander, and William Windom. Davies is currently working on a film due for release in 2011 entitled The Royal Killer. Other achievements Davies has served as a member, roaming ambassador, and a Vice President of the International Federation of Festival Organizations (FIDOF), which promotes peace and friendship through Music and Art. He is also actively involved in mentoring actors and teaching acting classes at various levels, including grade schools, high schools, colleges, and universities. References External links * *Biography of Lane Davies at Capridge.Com *Lane Davies website Category:Guest stars Category:Actors